De CóMo LLeGuÉ a SeR PadRiNo
by noiraaa
Summary: Vi nacer a mi ahijado y creo que no podré pasar por eso personalemente. Así fue como nació el Niño Que Sobrevivió.


**De CóMo LLeGuÉ a SeR PadRiNo. **

Por: h3IdI-Lû

Dedicado a: amY kaRinYu saBes K ThiS iS foR YoU… ¡I LoVe mY aLma GeMeLa!

_Nos situamos en lo que parece ser la sala principal de un teatro muggle. Todas las luces apagadas excepto la que enfoca al centro del escenario donde, sentado en un taburete está ni más ni menos que…_

"Mi nombre, Sirius Black. 1,83, de tez morena, preciosos ojos grises y lacio pelo negro. Esos son, principalmente, mis rasgos. En cuanto a carácter… Me considero todo un Don Juan, un casanova… No hay mujer en Hogwarts que se me resista. Bueno, tal vez habrá una o dos, pero no más. Soy una persona con una cultura y una inteligencia innata, pero os puedo asegurar que ésta sólo sale a flote cuando es totalmente necesario. Y bueno… Podría decirse que mi lema es "Las reglas están para romperlas" no es nada original, pero soy completamente fiel a cada una de sus palabras. Junto a mi amigo James somos un caso aparte, si nos tientas, prepárate, por que la venganza de los Merodeadores será horrorosa…"

"Pero basta de hablar de mí. Estáis aquí para escuchar lo que os tengo que decir. No es muy emocionante. Tampoco creo que al final os acabe pareciendo divertido. Pero lo que sí os puedo asegurar es que es algo totalmente original, sino me creéis, comprobadlo."

_Aquel joven de unos veintiún años se levantó del taburete y, apuntándose con la varita en la cabeza, sacó de ella una masa blanca que flotaba en el aire. Tras él había una enorme pantalla de cine a la cual, con una sacudida de varita, envió dicha masa blanca._

"Prestad atención. No creo que volváis a presenciar esto jamás. Esta es la historia de cómo nació mi ahijado. Demostrándome así, que es mejor no tener día del padre."

_El chico, es decir, Sirius Black se despidió de su público (N.A: Por si alguien todavía no lo ha pillado, su público sois vosotros) y se introdujo, sonriente, en la gran pantalla, para seguir contando su historia desde dentro._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"¡James, avisa a Julie y a Evan los quiero en St. Mungo cuando lleguemos!" gritó Lily, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y a la joven pelirroja le había dado por romper aguas tan sólo cinco minutos antes. Se había vestido e incluso se había maquillado, excusándose que debía estar presentable, mientras que James, su marido, llamaba a Remus y Sirius y a Julie y Evan para que fueran a toda hostia hacía St. Mungo.

Cierto era, que la joven pareja estaba deseando este momento… Iban a ser padres. Pero dudo seriamente que hubieran imaginado lo que esto provocaría.

Lily no se veía con fuerzas para aparecerse, de manera que tuvieron que presentarse en St. Mungo por la red Flu. La pelirroja trabajaba en el centro, de modo que era comprensible que cuando apareció en el hall, anunciando que estaba a puntísimo de parir no menos de cuatro medimagos se acercaron a ella y la llevaron rápidamente a la sala de maternidad.

Como bien suponéis, Remus y yo llegamos en el momento preciso. Es decir, cuando James, minutos después de lo que acabo de contaros, estaba pensando seriamente en suicidarse. Estaba histérico y aunque nuestra llegada lo calmó, volvió a estresarse cuando llegaron Julie y Evan. Julie pudo entrar a la sala, pero Evan, al igual que sus compañeros de género tuvo que aguardar.

Puedo aseguraros que en mi vida había estado más nervioso. Si no di cincuenta vueltas al largo pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos, no di ninguna. Ansiaba saber como sería el renacuajo, si no tenía ninguna molestia, deseaba que todo hubiese ido bien para que unas semanas después ya estuviese preparado para sus primeras lecciones de Quidditch. Pero imaginaos. Así es como estaba yo. ¿Entonces James?

Desde que nuestro buen amigo el psicólogo, es decir, Evan había llegado, se había sentado junto a el y le había contado cómo se sentía. Yo era el mejor amigo de James, pero comprendía perfectamente que en estos momentos mi hermano de no sangre necesitaba ayuda profesional. Su cara había pasado, durante los quince minutos que ya llevábamos allí, del color normal de un humano, al suave tono del anochecer, para pasar lentamente hasta el intenso color de la hierba húmeda, hasta llegar por fin al morado intenso en el que se encontraba.

Remus… Siempre tan tranquilo, manteniendo su sangre fría en todo momento… En cualquier otro momento. Había permanecido cinco minutos sentado, con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa de añoranza grabada en el rostro pero eso es pasado. Ahora mismo y con bastantes remordimientos temiendo lo que me pueda hacer el lobito cuando se entere de que os lo he dicho, os puedo asegurar que mi rubito favorito está sentado en una esquina del pasillo, balanceándose tristemente y mordiéndose fervorosamente las uñas. Os juro por… Bueno, os juro que jamás le había visto así. Y os recuerdo que ni el ni yo seremos los padres.

En serio, no puedo describir a James. Hace años que lo conozco y no recuerdo haber visto en el la misma expresión que tiene ahora. Su mirada, siempre vivaz y con ganas de juerga parece haber desaparecido dando paso a un atisbo más maduro, como si por fin se diera cuenta de donde está y por qué. Pero sin duda lo más significativo es su postura. Pongo a mi pelo por testigo de que en mi vida había visto a James sentarse en una banqueta con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos a la par. Mataría a Lily por lo que le ha hecho si no supiera que James me mataría a mi por hacer semejante atrocidad.

Todos mirando el cartelito encendido que frente a nosotros indicaba que la operación estaba en curso. Pero de pronto, se apagó. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Que la operación había ocurrido sin ningún contratiempo y que yo era padrino. Pero lo más importante era que Lily y James Potter eran padres.

Minutos después, la pelirroja salió por propio pie de la sala con la criatura en brazos. Creo que nunca había visto cosa más bella. James se abalanzó literalmente sobre su esposa demostrándole en un beso cuanto la amaba, aplastando, sin darse cuenta, a su precioso bebe. Remus, se levantó de un brinco e imitó a su amigo, pero con su prometida, Julie. Y Evan y yo, nos limitamos a sonreír desde nuestra posición estratégica. Por nada del mundo dejaría que Lil viniese a darme las gracias. Al igual creíais que me dejaría aplastar por la pelirroja con más mala hostia de todo el mundo mágico. Y Evan… Bueno, él era el mejor amigo de la joven, pero digamos que los niños no eran lo suyo.

Hacía ya una semana del nacimiento del heredero de los Potter, pero desbaratando todos mis planes… Me había quedado sin ser el profesor particular de quidditch de mi ahijado. No queráis saber de la bronca que me echó la madre del niño por semejante idea. "Muy poco responsable" como ella la calificó. ¡Oh! Venga¿Qué le podría pasar? "¿Qué se cayese de la escoba a dos metros del suelo y se nos rompiese la espalda?" Sugerí yo de una manera un tanto imprudente. "Eso mismo" fue su única respuesta.

Lo cabezota que llega a ser algunas veces… Suerte que James llega a ser también muy persuasivo. Al día siguiente nos encontrábamos en una zona despejada del Valle de Godric enseñando trucos a un jovencísimo Harry que no se enteraba de nada, cuando de repente al bebe le dio por subirse a la escoba y dar unas cuantas vueltas ante nuestra atónita mirada. Y de no ser por nuestros rápidos reflejos, habría acabado siendo nuestra mirada de terror. Harry estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol.

Creo que no volvimos a practicar Quidditch con él.

Como os dije, por eso nunca querré ser padre. Venga ya¿De verdad me veis a mi más de veinte minutos ansioso esperando ver a la mujer de mi vida saliendo de una sala por donde ha cosechado el fruto de nuestro amor? Y más tarde enfrentarme a sus gritos por haber sido el causante de que mi hijo haya muerto apenas una semana después de su nacimiento.

No me conocéis lo suficiente.

_Miles de aplausos sonaron entonces en aquella vieja sala de un teatro muggle. De la pantalla salió el mismo joven que horas antes se había introducido el la historia para desearnos unas buenas noches y decirnos que pensáramos bien eso de tener hijos, que la vida no es de color de rosa. Años más tarde, sentado en la prisión de Azkaban, refirmaría esa teoría. No todos tienen tanta suerte como los que un día fueron el señor y la señora Potter.

* * *

Bueno, se que no tengo ningún tipo de posibilidad a ganar el concurso, pero por participar que no valga. Este FanFic responde al Concurso de Verano que organizan Story Weavers y Potter & Cía._

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Opinen por favor.

**/ -> h3IdI-Lû Sup3rStaR --\\**

"Te pasas la vida esperando a que pase algo y al final lo único que pasa es la vida"


End file.
